


The Crow and The Butterfly

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: A missing nin, S-rank criminal, known for her "clean" assassinations and unique medical style...is on a mission to retrieve Konoha's secret documents. Kakashi Hatake is assigned to stop her, but what happens if in process the girl loses her memories and stays with a the copy ninja?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Crow and The Butterfly

**The Crow and The Butterfly [Kakashi Hatake] for sleepyroze**

"Let's see, Deidara said that the Akatsuki hideout was moved, so according to my calculations it must be somewhere...here." Matsuro mumbled to herself as she walked around a large oak tree. It didn't give any signs of being a hideout or anything other than a tree for that matter. "Those bastards!" the girl clenched her fist feeling a vein on her temple starting to pop. "They could have given me more accurate coordinates." Matsuro sighed as she kicked a nonexistent rock and collapsed on the green grass next to the tree. She leaned onto it and took a book she was reading for the past days. "Come, come paradise" written by the pervert of Konoha village. She opened it on the desired page and started scanning the lines desperately searching for the plot behind the humping. She sighed heavily in annoyance. Why did she have to wait for the damn Akatsuki to show up?

"I'm so overcharging for this." She mumbled as the tree split causing her to fall into the dark hole. Matsuro screamed as she continued falling until she finally landed on something hard and cold. She felt her cheek being pressed to the cold floor which did not impress her. She cussed under her breath as she tried to stand up.

"Oh, look who is here; it's fucking Alice in fucking wonderland!" Hidan laughed loudly making the girl glare at him. She stood up and dusted herself.

"Matsuro, love, un..." Deidara floated towards her flapping his eyelashes sweetly, making her twitch.

"Reading porno again I see." Kakuzu commented.

Matsuro turned around and glared at each man standing in front of her.

"Kakuzu, how much do you owe me for the "item"? She asked placing her hands on her hips and smiling sweetly at the masked man.

"Exactly 1,209,850 yen." He quickly replied. Matsuro sent him another breath taking smile and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Excellent, that plus the doctor's bill plus the physical and psychological trauma...will cost you 5,000,000 and not a yen less." She stated her eyes sending daggers at him. Kakuzu froze unable to move.

"Like hell I'll pay you that you greedy woman!" he hissed letting his threads out. Matsuro didn't hesitate making a water barrier, out of which needles of ice were sticking out ready to shoot at the man any moment.

"Back down you two." The leader walked into the room. "Do you have it?" he said looking at Matsuro. She nodded. "Hand it over."

"Money first." She replied raising her eyebrows."

"Kakuzu, pay her." The leader ordered not turning his gaze from the girl in front of him. For him as a leader of the Akatsuki, feelings were distant, forbidden, but he couldn't help liking the girl in front of him. She had everything in his opinion a woman should have: the looks, the skills and the brain, though the last was probably not necessary.

"But..." Kakuzu tried to protest, but the leader interrupted him.

"Now!"

Kakuzu sighed heavily as he took out the money and handed it to the girl. She smirked as she quickly put it away and threw a small bag at the leader. The ginger man caught it and opened it. a smirk spread over his lips.

"You truly are a master of what you do." He stated.

"A mistress." Matsuro corrected laughing. "Anyway, always a pleasure to do business." She bowed lightly and disappeared.

"What a woman!" Hidan whistled just to be hit over the head by Kakuzu.

"Fucking bastard!" the blonde yelled angrily.

"Shut it Hidan. Just shut your pie hole!" Kakuzu hissed walking to the corner to sulk. Hidan rolled his eyes deciding not to let himself be provoked by a creep who orgasms over money.

"Mmm...Matsuro."

***

Kakashi sat on one of the tall stools in the night club reading his book. It was loud and crowded with people of age starting from16. He couldn't believe that he let himself be dragged to a club by Jiraiya, who was now off exploring "female beauty" for his next book. Kakashi sighed behind the mask and continued reading when he read someone speak beside him. "It's her. The masked girl." Kakashi watched the two men talking from the corner of his eye. "They say she comes to this club once every week, on Saturdays." One of the men whispered to another.

"She dances like nobody ever did."

"Then it must be our lucky day!" the other one laughed as both of them stood up and walked into the direction of the girl. Kakashi thought for a couple of seconds before turning his gaze to look at the praised female. The copy ninja felt his breath stuck in his throat. She was truly gorgeous. Her shoulder length hair perfectly framed her pale face, her full lips slight parted as she smiled seductively at the whistling and clapping men, which made Kakashi feel uncomfortable. He shrugged the feeling off as he continued examining the girl with his eyes. She wore a carnival mask that covered half of her face from the curious sights, yet he could see her lavender eyes sparkling with passion as she took a dancing stance. Kakashi's eyes travelled to her body stopping at the full chest and travelling to thin waist and perfectly curved hips under the tight black material that hugged them ideally.

Kakashi stood up and quickly approached the dancing stage, carefully avoiding some drunken people who were falling over here and there. He crossed his arms on his chest and watched as she swayed her hips slowly to the music. What Kakashi didn't expect was her voice as she opened her mouth allowing lyrics to escape her lips. He felt his heart clench at the words reached his ears. Her voice was slightly rough yet tender and pleasantly calming to listen to. Kakashi felt himself being absorbed by the mysterious female. The music stopped, brining him out of his trance. The girl bowed still smiling as the public roared and cheered for her to sing again. She laughed covering her lips with her hand.

"Thank you, but not today."

Kakashi watched as everyone screamed disagreeing with her statement, but the girl didn't bother paying attention. She turned on her heels and quickly walked into the depth of the stage. Kakashi watched her back disappear in the darkness.

 _*Who is she?*_ he thought. _*I've never seen her before...or sensed her.*_

The grey haired man felt himself smile against the mask. "I want to see you again, Lady Masquerade." He whispered. "Where did I stop? Oh yes, Shiro-kun XXX Mia-chan and then XXX and XXX..." he mumbled under his breath returning to the book.

***

Matsuro rested in a large armchair with her knees covered by a blanket and a book in her hands, yet she couldn't concentrate on reading. A certain someone was occupying her mind and it bothered her. "Why was he there?" she asked no one in particular. She could still feel his intense gaze; it sent goose bumps down her back making her shiver. "Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja of Konoha." She sighed throwing herself back in the armchair. She heard a lot about that man, yet she never had a chance to have a decent conversation with him. "Though...judging by the place he was in...He's a pervert!" she stated knowingly.

Matsuro stood up and marched into the kitchen; she poured herself a cup of green tea and sat at the table thinking. Somehow she couldn't brush off that man. Somehow he was still there, drilling her brain with his gaze.

"Waaahhh!!!" she groaned grabbing her head in annoyance.

Matsuro took a deep breath trying to calm down; her thoughts were finally cleared. She smiled lightly sipping her tea and closing her eyes in delight. She could finally relax and think about _him_. Itachi Uchiha. Matsuro felt a small blush creep on her cheeks. She didn't want to admit, but she loved that man. She did. So tenderly and passionately, and so unrequitedly. Sadness invaded her beautiful face. She rested her cheek on her hand staring at the wall.

"Can I get even more pathetic?" she mumbled to herself. "It's not like I can help it!" she yelled angrily jumping up from her seat. She sighed heavily and sat back down. Matsuro eyed a pack of cigarettes lying on the table. She didn't usually smoke but always had a pack lying around somewhere in her house. She took out a cigarette and brought it to her lips when she realised that she had no lighted. Matsuro sighed and dropped her head on the table. Cool and composed assassin was a messy and emotional girl who enjoyed wearing boy shorts, thick wools socks that were too big for her and short tops that made her chest look even bigger than it already was. Matsuro wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and stalked back into the room. She sat down on her rocking chair thinking.

"Thinking so much really doesn't do me any good." She mumbled under breath. "I guess I'll read." She exclaimed happily opening the perverted book she always read. "Ohh..." a soft sigh escaped her lips and a small blush covered her cheeks as she continued on the part she previously stopped.

***

"Kakashi you finally arrived." Tsunade said resting her chin on her hands with a vein popping on her temple. She hated to be kept waiting, and Kakashi Hatake always managed to beat her expectations. The grey haired man placed his book away and sat down on the offered chair in front of her desk.

"What did I do to deserve your company Lady Tsunade?" he asked eyeing her chest. Tsunade caught his gaze which made her twitch; perverts such as Jiraiya and Hatake shouldn't be alive. The woman grabbed onto a metal statue on her table with her steel grip, snapping it in half at once. Kakashi didn't budge, yet he couldn't help but smirk, all the big breasted women were so hot headed.

"I have an assignment for you," she stated getting straight to the point, "Have you heard of Matsuro Hitori?"

"A missing ninja, considered S-rank criminal. Known for her "clean" assassinations and unique medical style."

Tsunade smiled. "Well done. I see you are as well informed as usual. Today I received a letter from our fellow village asking for help."

"What kind of help?"

Tsunade crossed her arms on her chest and gave the man in front of her a long look.

"Lately there have been a lot of assassination and they suspect Matsuro Hitori." She explained. "What I want you to do is find her and try to get as much information as you can."

"Is assassination required?" Kakashi asked.

"Up to you."

"Understood."

***

Matsuro yawned loudly and stretched; she made a munching noise and looked around sleepily wondering what the cause of her sleep being interrupted was. She looked around for a couple of minutes but couldn't sense or see anyone; she groaned loudly as she fell back on her pillows. Sleep just started to invade her body when she heard the same noise of someone tapping on the window. She sat up in bed fully conscious; her eyes narrowed as she scanned the window in search for danger. Nobody knew her current residence, then whom could it be tapping on the window. She hopped off the bed and made her way in the direction of the noise. She was prepared to attack any moment. Without hesitation she opened the window and looked out.

"Took you a while." A painfully familiar voice whispered coldly. A sigh escaped Matsuro's lips as she took a step back from the window allowing the night guest get into the room. The man made a couple of steps into the depth of her bedroom and turned around to gaze at the girl.

"This better be good at 3 goddamn am in the morning, Uchiha." Matsuro hissed but there was no anger or annoyance in her voice. The truth was, she was happy to see him; she wanted to see his indifferent expression.

"The leader wants you to join the Akatsuki." He stated emotionlessly, making Matsuro chuckle.

"My answer is no." She replied placing his hand on her hip.

"Why?"

"Because I work alone, and that is how it always will be."

Itachi kept silent.

"Is that all?" she asked yawning. "Because I'm kind of tired and want to go to bed."

A cold smirk crossed the man's lips. "Tired of you usual cabaret work?" he asked bitterly. Matsuro froze; her heart skipped a bit but she controlled herself. She glared at the man angrily, but didn't reply.

"As I thought, in any case, the leader has a job for you." Itachi took out a folded piece of paper and threw it at her. Matsuro caught it, but before she could say anything else the black haired man disappeared, leaving a cloud of smoke behind him. Matsuro sighed heavily; she didn't want to think about that man. She opened the paper and read the note:

_"Your assignment is to steal the secret documents of Konoha village. The price is negotiable."_

"Konoha, is it?" she mumbled under her breath. "How boring..." she yawned once again. Matsuro threw the paper on the floor and stalked to her bed. She lay down and pulled the blanket over herself. Her eyes instantly closed and she drifted into the land of dreams.

***

"You are LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in union as Kakashi quickly took out his book and begun reading. "AND YOU ARE READING _IT_ AGAIN!" Sakura's eye twitched as she watched their sensei scan the lines with interest.

"You should be used to it by now." Sasuke's voice gave an impression of strong boredom. Sakura turned her gaze towards the raven haired boy with a wide smile on her face. It looked almost unreal.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed. If Kakashi didn't know better he swore that Sasuke would kill her in a swift moment without any hesitations.

"I have a special assignment for you three today." Kakashi said cheerfully. The trio gazed upon their sensei waiting. "You are to find the mission dog of Aikisawa family. Good luck." With that the grey haired man disappeared leaving his students dumbfounded. Sakura clenched her fists angrily while Sasuke's eyes continued twitching in turns. Naruto jumped up and down screaming how their sensei always deceives them like that. Unable to take any more of his screams, Sakura marched up to the blonde boy and hit him over the head.

"Let's go." She hissed walking off into the direction of the forest.

"But...Sakura-chan..." Naruto started but the girl interrupted him.

"NOT a word Naruto. Not a word!"

***

Kakashi wasn't one of the people who leave everything for the last minute. As soon as Tsunade gave him a mission he decided to accomplish it as soon as possible, after all, the sooner he completed it the sooner he would be able to go back to his Make out Paradise series. But before anything his three students had to be assigned. Knowing the usual troubles in the village Kakashi had no problem finding them a "mission". It was so unlike him to kidnap a dog, but it couldn't be helped. He needed time. Kakashi walked down the road of Konoha to the exit gates thinking. He took a photo out of his pocket and looked at the person on it.

*What a beautiful girl, it's difficult to believe that she is a criminal.* he thought as he quickly approached the gates.

"Yo, Kakashi." Izumo smiled.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, you guys are here again."

"Of course, we are the gate guards after all. Hey what do you have there?" Kotetsu snatched the photo out of Kakashi hands and looking at it. He whistled at the sight of the girl.

"She truly is a beauty, thought she is much prettier in person." Izumo commented scratching his chin. Kakashi sent him a cautious look.

"Have you met her before?" he asked.

"Yeah, today actually, she was making her way into the village. She had some important business to do with Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi's eye widened as he took a step back. *Damnit, she is one step ahead of me.* he thought; Kakashi snatched the photo back and took off. Having an assassin in the village was way too dangerous, especially if she had business there. Kakashi rushed through the village thinking where the girl would go first. If she had a mission then she would probably head for Hokage's headcounters. It didn't take long to reach the tallest building in Konoha; Kakashi hopped onto the balcony of one of the rooms and listened. She was bound to appear sooner or later.

"Unless..." Kakashi mumbled. A cracking noise reached his ears; the man quickly turned his head to see a familiar figure hopping off the roof and running into the direction of the forest. Kakashi sighed as he followed the girl.

"Going somewhere?" he asked suddenly appearing in front of her. She stopped, frozen to the ground. She panted lightly as she slowly looked up to gaze at the man.

"Hand them over, Matsuro Hitori."

Matsuro smirked at the way he said her name. She straightened her back and placed one hand on her hip. Her head tilted to the side giving him a better view of her slender neck. "Kakashi Hatake. Who would have guessed?" she said sarcastically. Kakashi watched her intensely. On the inside he realised that if he put his back into it, he was stronger than her and could possibly defeat her, but she was still an S ranked criminal. He couldn't underestimate her. There was no telling how everything would turn out. "Hand them over." He repeated once again his eye never leaving her.

"No." Matsuro shrugged slowly taking a couple of steps back.

*Should I fight him?* she thought. *Chance of winning is 50% - 50%. I'll make an escape at the first chance I get.* Matsuro jumped away from Kakashi who followed closely behind. She quickly raised her hand sending hot air blasts at Kakashi; it wasn't her major technique, but it was good enough to distract her enemy. She rushed away as fast as she could.

"You are not going anywhere." Kakashi yelled sending a blast of energy at her. Matsuro jumped aside and the attack hit the nearest tree, slicing it in half; Matsuro sighed in relief when she found herself falling onto the ground. She was never particularly good at landing. She closed her eyes and...

***

She opened her eyes and looked around. The place was unfamiliar, she looked down at her hands, they were tied which made her panic. She jumped up wincing in pain. "Ouch..."

"So you are awake." A grey haired man suddenly appeared in front of her. She squeaked and tried to move away. The man looked at her in confusion.

"Who...who are you?" she managed to let out. "Why am I here?" she was panicking.

The man blinked quietly. "Girl, what's your name?" he finally asked after a long silence.

"I...I don't remember..."

***

"You are saying she lost her memories?" Tsunade smacked her hands on the desk getting up from her seat. Kakashi nodded quietly. The woman sighed and sat back down rubbing her temples. "Fine. Keep her close to yourself. Your mission is still on if she starts remembering."

"What if she doesn't?" Kakashi asked before leaving the woman's office.

"We'll see."

Kakashi nodded and bowed exiting the room.

***

Matsuro sat in Kakashi's living room patiently waiting for him to come back. She rested her head on the back of the sofa; a soft thud made her open her eyes and look around. A large black cat jumped onto the sofa and hopped onto her lap. Matsuro smiled stroking its soft fur. She couldn't remember if she ever had a cat, but she definitely knew that she loved the one in Kakashi's house. The animal purred and rubbed its wet nose on her hand as if asking for more. She laughed softly allowing it to lie down and stretch on her lap. She trailed her fingers against its soft fur earning more purrs and meows.

"Impressive. I've never seen Kuro so attached to anyone before." The girl jumped up slightly at the voice and quickly turned to its source. The man named Kakashi stood in the doorway. He looked at her curious as if studying and testing. Matsuro sent him a confused look, wondering what could be the reason of it, but kept quiet.

"Welcome home." She smiled happily closing her eyes slightly. Kakashi suddenly felt uneasy and guilty. She looked so innocent and harmless.

"Thank you." his voice sounded indifferent. He walked in closing the door behind him. Kakashi sat down opposite the girl and took out a book from his pocket. She looked closely at the cover. Her eyes widened slightly when she realised what it was. She laughed lightly at the man who was scanning the lines with clear interest.

"Do you like these kinds of books?" she asked curiously continuing petting the cat. Kakashi looked up and nodded.

"You will be staying with me for a while." He stated. "Until you get your memories back."

"Why can't I go home?" she asked curiously staring at the man. Kakashi couldn't help but notice how bright and truthful her eyes were. He raised his eyebrow and turning over the page. There was no reason for him to get worked up over that. No matter how sweet she looked, she was still a dangerous assassin.

"We are not sure where your home is. When you get your memories back you can go." The man explained quietly. Matsuro nodded. "Do you remember anything at all from her past?" Kakashi asked wondering if he should have done. Matsuro furrowed her eyebrows and rubbed her forehead; her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Uchiha..." she said. "Itachi Uchiha."

Kakashi sat up straight looking at her intensely. "What do you have to do with that man?" he asked seriously.

"I..." Matsuro scratched her forehead. "I love him?"

***

It's been a week since Matsuro started living with Kakashi Hatake. At first Kakashi thought it was strange and uncomfortable having someone else around all the time, but he quickly got used to it. He couldn't otherwise. Matsuro wasn't at all like an S ranked criminal. She was sweet and caring, sometimes sarcastic but it all just showed the best of her. o his surprise and even horror, Kakashi realised that he was slowly getting comfortable around her; way more comfortable than he should have. She was still his mission. He could never forget that, but being with her felt unbelievably good to the point where he wished that she would never regain her memories.

There was one thing that bothered him; no matter how much he tried to get it out of his head, he couldn't. Itachi Uchiha. Out of everything she could only remember him. Why? What was he to her? Did she love him? Did she love him enough, to the point where she couldn't forget about him even when she had amnesia? It was frustrating.

Kakashi groaned under his breath; his mind has been occupied way too much lately. He read the next volume of Make out Paradise, but none of it was going in.

"Kakashi." Matsuro's voice made him snap out of his thoughts. He looked up questioningly. "I want to go out." She pouted lightly. "I've been staying at your place for a week, and haven't been out a single time."

Kakashi looking at her surprised; *That's right, I've resisted from taking her out for a while...* he thought studying her from the corner of his eye. The grey haired man blinked a couple of times wondering. "Sure. Tomorrow." He said shrugging. Matsuro clapped her hands and smiled widely at him.

"But before that." he started now looking at her out in the open. "We'll need to get you some decent clothes. You can't show up outside in my t-shirt and underwear." He said chuckling lightly at her blush. No, getting used to her is a bad idea. *I have to stop getting so attached.*

***

Matsuro lay on the sofa reading Kakashi's Make out Paradise; the interest of Kakashi in the book fascinated her, so she decided to give it a try. Matsuro desperately tried to find the plot yet fail miserably. She sighed heavily and put the book away; her arms immediately crossed on her chest as she bit her lower lip thinking. Somehow, the book reminded her of something, but she just couldn't remember. She groaned lightly, stomping her foot on the floor. She picked up a piece of paper and scribbled a couple of words on it.

"Itachi Uchiha..." she said quietly. "What are you like...I wonder." She smiled drawing a little heart next to the name.

Matsuro looked around in search of what to do. Kuro rested peacefully near the window, so bothering him was off limits. She stood up and quickly made her way to the front door. Kakashi never told her anything about not going out by herself, so...Matsuro quickly slipped out of the house; closing the door behind silently.

"Woah," she walked down the road, quickly making notes of the surroundings. She didn't know how she managed to, but she seemed to memorise everything she saw to the finest detail. She wondered if it had anything to do with who she was before she lost her memories. Matsuro shrugged those thoughts away; she understood the seriousness of not being able to remember but she enjoyed way too much staying with a strange grey haired man.

Kakashi Hatake – was weird. Matsuro could say that out loud anytime and anywhere. He never took off his mask, even when he ate; it confused her at first, but after closer look she realised, he did take off that mask, but with a speed she couldn't quite catch up no matter how hard she tried. Matsuro laughed as she remembered one of Kakashi's "sweet" habits – he always slept with his book; his hand rested over it protectively.

Matsuro was too occupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice a person standing in her way; she continued walking until she bumped into something soft and big. "Ouf, ouf, ouf..." she mumbled under her breath, rubbing her nose. She looked up to see a tall white haired man; who gave an impression of a crazy lunatic.

"What a beauty!" he exclaimed checking her out from every side.

"Sorry." She mumbled walking past. The man blinked and quickly followed her.

"My name is Jiraiya." He introduced himself smiling and laughing. "What's yours?"

Matsuro furrowed her eyebrows. "Matsuro."

"Beautiful!" the man ran in front of her with his hand rubbing his chin and eyes striking hints at her. "Say, would you like to be my inspiration for my next book?" he asked smirking. Matsuro stopped and looked at the man carefully. Could it be?

"Are you the one who wrote Make out Paradise?" she asked clearly interested.

"Oh darling, you know about it." the man seemed thrilled. Matsuro crossed her arms on her chest and looked seriously at the author.

"There's something I want to discuss with you." she coughed. Jiraiya beamed around her almost eagerly. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE PLOT?" she yelled into his face making the hair on his neck stand up.

"Fierce woman...I like it." another perverted smirk appeared on his face. Jiraiya put his arm around her shoulders making Matsuro twitch lightly. "You see, the whole point of XXX and XXX is..." she didn't know long he was going on and on about it, but when she looked up at the sky it was getting dark...Matsuro panicked. Someone popped in her mind...

"Kakashi..."

***

Kakashi quickly walked back to his house. He was tired and slightly disappointed with his students, but more than anything, he wanted to see Matsuro. The creaked as he pushed it open and walked in. The house was quiet. Not a sound except Kuro's soft meowing. Kakashi walked in and looked around. "Matsuro?" he called but no answer followed. He felt his heartbeat speed up. "Did she...remember?" he said quietly his eyes widening slightly. "No! It can't be." The man rushed out of the house trying to sense her aura, but he couldn't.

*I don't want to lose her.* rushing into the direction of the village. *Matsuro, don't just disappear.*

***

*I.can't.stand.this.any.longer.* Matsuro thought clenching her fists and glaring at Jiraiya. He was the most perverted man with the least common sense she ever met, or at least from what she remembered. She quickly stood up apologizing and started making her way back home.

"Matsuro-chan," the man whined closely behind her back.

"What is it Jiraiya?" she asked through her greeted teeth.

"So what do you say about modelling for me?" that perverted smirk on his face irritated her.

"No thank you."

"But Matsuro-chan..." Matsuro felt a large hand on her butt. She froze for a moment shocked; she felt hairs standing up on the back of her neck. Matsuro turned around abruptly grabbing the man by his collar and bringing his face closer to her own. She raised her hand and punched him as hard as she could; Jiraiya flew a few metres away landing flat on his back. Matsuro breathed heavily, as her eye continued twitching.

"That dirty old geezer." She hissed angrily as she marched back to Kakashi's house. She walked up the street looking around curiously. There were almost no people around, which wasn't surprising. It was very lately and everybody rushed home to have supper with their families. Matsuro smiled at the thought; she liked looking at kids rushing back home with happy smiles on their faces; their parents greeting them gently. The laughter that came from the windows...all of it put her at peace. She sighed quietly. *I better hurry up.*

"Matsuro!" someone called her loudly. She turned around to see Kakashi standing not far from her. "Matsuro!" he repeated as he ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Matsuro froze, stunned by his actions. He didn't say a word, just stood there holding her close to his body and resting his chin on her head. Matsuro was unsure of what to do; she slowly raised her arms and wrapped them around his back in a comforting way.

"I thought you disappeared." Kakashi whispered but Matsuro could still hear him clearly. She clenched his jacket in her hands not knowing why. "Where were you?"

"With Jiraiya." She replied her voice clearly annoyed. Kakashi looked at her in surprise. "I went for a walk and met him, we talked and I ended up punching him." She exclaimed with a sigh. Kakashi chuckled lightly.

"Did anything happen?" he asked curiously; he knew Jiraiya wasn't the type of man to take advantage of a woman, but he also knew how much of a pervert he was. Matsuro rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Let's just say, he will not be able to show his face around people for a while."

Kakashi laughed lightly.

Matsuro poked the man uneasily. He looked down at her wondering what was wrong. She coughed meaningfully and eyed his arms. Kakashi quickly pulled away and looked down.

"Sorry, Matsuro." He said walking ahead. She followed closely behind looking at his back, a small blush slowly creeping on her cheeks.

***

It was a stormy night. Matsuro trembled under her blankets unable to sleep; the thunder growled like a lion stalking his prey. She didn't like the sound of it; she hated to admit it but it scared her. Matsuro sighed quietly not wanting to wake Kakashi up. Even though his futon was on the other side of the room, she still didn't want to make any unnecessary noise. The thunder shook the sky once more; Matsuro yelped clenching onto the covers. She felt something on her head which made her freeze; the covers were gently pulled off her revealing her messy head and widened eyes. Kakashi was kneeling beside her in his pyjama pants scratching the back of his head.

"What's wrong?" his voice didn't sound sleepy; it seemed as if he was awake for quite a while. Matsuro furrowed her eyebrows, but didn't reply. "You don't like the storm?" he continued. Matsuro was happy that he didn't use the word "scared" after all that would be kicking below waist for her. She nodded.

"I can't fall asleep." She said quietly.

"What do you usually do when you can't sleep?" Kakashi asked sitting down beside her. It was a stupid question to ask a person with amnesia, but she didn't seem to notice. Matsuro rubbed her forehead thinking hard.

"I'm not sure, but I think..." she stopped and looked at him. "I want to sing."

Kakashi was at loss. It was the last thing he expected her to say, yet he didn't mind. Kuro jumped onto her lap purring. She stroked him gently while thinking. Kakashi waited, he couldn't help but wonder what her voice was like when she sung...was it somewhat like the girl from the night club. *I should stop thinking about it.* he thought when a melody reached his ears.

*That voice.* Kakashi's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his ears; it was her! He could never confuse that voice. Lady Masquerade. Thoughts rushed through his head, violently kicking and screaming to action, but he just didn't know what to do, so he listened feeling his heart sink into the depth of paradise. Kakashi hated to admit it, but he was falling in love...badly.

Kakashi raised his hand and touched her cheek; he didn't mean to but he couldn't help it, his body moved on its own. The next thing Matsuro knew Kakashi's mask was off and his lips were pressed to hers...strongly and desperately. Matsuro tried to pull away but he held her head in place preventing her from escaping. His lips moved against hers eagerly searching for something. Matsuro made another attempt to pull away. It almost frustrated Kakashi. He pulled her closer slipping his tongue into her mouth forcefully. One of his hands held hers behind her and the other stroked her cheek. Matsuro felt her eyes close. Kakashi roamed her mouth tasting her, exploring, almost like marking his territory.

*What am I doing?* rushed through his head but he couldn't stop. Not now, he didn't want to.

Kakashi pulled her closer, sitting her down on his lap. Matsuro didn't struggle, but she didn't reply his caress either.

*His face...* she thought with eyes wide open. *I want to see his face.*

Kakashi loosened his grip on her hands; she quickly pulled them back and placed them on his face, pushing it away from hers, breaking the kiss. Kakashi looked at her crazily; his eyes scanning her face maniacally. Matsuro looking at his face trying to make out the features in the darkness, yet her eyes just wouldn't adjust enough.

"Hold still." She said quietly as she started scanning his face with her fingers. Every gentle touch sent shivers down Kakashi's spine. Why did she have such an effect on him? Matsuro's eyes were closed as she traced her fingers over his lips; they were soft and slightly parted. Just from exploring his face with her hands she could tell he was very handsome. She wished she could see him in day light, but that much was enough as well. She trailed her fingers down his neck, feeling goose bumps under her fingertips. Matsuro smiled lightly. She took her hand away and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"The storm is calming down." She stated looking down at her hands. Kakashi looked at her wondering what she was thinking about. Wondering...was she was thinking about _him_ again? The grey haired man clenched his fists. He couldn't allow it. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Kakashi..." she exclaimed but he interrupted her.

"Forget about him." He said seriously, "Look only at me."

***

The silence in the room felt awkward; it's been five days since the incident at night and neither of them knew how to act around each other. Kakashi was always busy with something; he left home very early and came back very late when Matsuro was already asleep. He often watched her sleep silently clutching onto the covers. His own desperation for her affection made him sick. *When was the last time I felt this way?* he thought. *Once...a long time ago.*

Matsuro often thought about how she felt. Her mind kept telling her that she loved Itachi Uchiha, yet her heart screamed that she wanted to be with Kakashi Hatake. As the time went by, she started slowly drifting away from the grey haired man. She almost never looked at him and barely spoke. She spent her days playing or sleeping with Kuro. Kakashi couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy towards the animal; it almost felt like the cat was stealing Matsuro from him.

"Matsuro," Kakashi called kneeling beside the girl who was lying on her back with Kuro on her belly; their eyes were closed as they snorted lightly in their sleep. Kakashi smiled lightly moving a strand from Matsuro's face. The girl made a munching noise when Kakashi's fingers touched her lips.

"Itachi..." she whispered half asleep.

A sharp pain pierced Kakashi's heart making it hard to breathe. He jumped up ignoring the scared cat who hopped off Matsuro's belly waking her up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the man above her. His headband fell off his head revealing two furious and deeply hurt eyes. "Kakashi," she called popping herself up on her elbows. "What's wrong?"

Kakashi clenched his fists digging the nails into his skin, making it bleed. She gasped and grabbed his hand, "You are hurting yourself." She tried to open his hand but he pulled it away as if she was poisoned.

"Do you still love him?" he asked gravely.

"What are you talking about?" Matsuro stood up. She crossed her arms on her chest. Kakashi's behaviour confused her; she didn't know what he was thinking most of the time and it agitated her.

"Uchiha." He spat, barely controlling himself.

"I..." Matsuro started but Kakashi interrupted her.

"Don't bother." he didn't want to hear it. He rushed out of the house as if someone was chasing him. He wanted to be alone. He needed to clear his thoughts.

"Kakashi..." Matsuro whispered, sadness spreading over her beautiful face. "I...you..." she mouthed quietly, sighing.

"I can't stay here any longer..." she said her voice changing. Matsuro sighed heavily as she walked over to the sofa. She sat down crossing her legs. "I've never planned for things to get this far," she said out loud. "And now I feel like a victim myself." Matsuro sighed hiding her face in her hands. "How could I Damnit?" she hissed out angrily, tears filled her lavender eyes, but she brushed them away. "How could I fall in love with an enemy?"

***

Kakashi ran as fast as he could, further and further away; as far away as his soul could manage. It was unlike him to be sentimental; it was unlike him to be so desperately in love. The man stopped in the depth of the forest breathing heavily. His anger was slowly fading; he didn't blame Matsuro for loving Uchiha, but he hated the man for being the one to conquer her heart. Kakashi took a deep breath and sat down leaning on a tree. He was mentally exhausted and unsure of how long he could take being together with Matsuro like that. He knew he couldn't leave her but he also understood that if they continued living together nothing good would come out of it.

"Shit." He hissed under his breath. "What should I do?"

****

When Kakashi came home it was already late, he closed the door and made slowly made his way the bedroom. Matsuro lay on the futon with her hair spread over the pillow. She was asleep. Kuro was curled up in a ball beside her. Kakashi took off his jacket, his long sleeved t-shirt found itself beside the jacket and headband on the floor. He made his way to the shower.

Matsuro opened her eyes at the sound of water running. She sighed quietly rubbing her thumb on her bottom lip. She was waiting for him. The water stopped and she heard faint noise of Kakashi getting out of the bath. A small smile crossed her lips; Matsuro stood up and walked to the door; she stretched her arm to the handle but it opened in front of her. Kakashi looked at her startled. Matsuro's eyes travelled from his masked face to his bare chest. The water was dripping from his hair onto his chest, quickly sliding down and stopping at the towel wrapped around his lower waist. Matsuro looked at his abs in admiration. Kakashi was a very handsome man. She placed her index finger on his chest and tailed it down to his lower waist, gently rubbing at the beginning of the towel. Kakashi sucked in the air trying not to moan.

"Matsuro," his voice sounded rougher than usual. "What are you doing?"

Matsuro didn't reply. She took a step closer, allowing their bodies to touch lightly. She looked up into his eyes that always fascinated her. They were so different as if one of them just didn't belong to him, yet was an essential part of his body.

Kakashi looked at her while she studied him. There was something different about her, her expression and her actions didn't comply with her usual self; as if she was a different person. *Did her memories...?* the thought popped up in his head but he pushed it away. *If they did, she wouldn't be here. Then why is she acting like this way?* his eyes caught hers once more.

"Kakashi," that voice...the same voice she used in the club, it sent shivers down his spine. "Love me."

No more words or invitations were needed; the last bit of control he had over his body snapped, allowing his lust to escape. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Matsuro, pressing her against him, she cupped his face in her hands bringing it close. Her lips pressed to his over the mask. Kakashi lifted her up making Matsuro wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her into the room. He sat down on the futon, never releasing her from his grip. Matsuro's fingers reached for his mask; she looked into his eyes searching for permission. Kakashi nodded lightly. She breathed in nervous as she pulled down the mask to reveal his face. Her eyes widened; Matsuro could swear she never saw a man more handsome than the one in front of her. She brought her face closer breathing on his lips. Her tongue gently outlined his lips parting them in process. Matsuro slipped her tongue in his mouth exploring it with unhidden curiosity. Kakashi's large hands rubbed her back squeezing it from time to time, making her moan every time a pressure spot was hit.

He pushed down on the futon; her head spread over the pillow and her chest was rising up and down as Kakashi's hand covered her breast. His hand moved massaging her breast, pinching the nipple. Matsuro moaned quietly shifting under his touch. He leaned in planting kissing on her neck, nibbling on her smooth skin; leaving bite marks all over. Matsuro rubbed his chest, tracing her fingers around his nipples and down to his belly button. Kakashi sighed with pleasure; Matsuro rubbed his manhood over the towel, feeling it harden under her touch. She smiled as she grabbed his throbbing member rubbing it up and down earning more and more moans from the man. He pushed himself into her hand, burying his face in her hair.

"Kakashi..." she whispered into his ear nibbling on it.

Kakashi trembled; with a swift move he ripped her nightgown, to reveal her silky black panties. He encircled his fingers around her breast once again squeezing it roughly, earning a groan of pleasure and pain from the girl. He trailed his fingers down her stomach, drawing circles around her belly button. Matsuro arched her back aching for his touch. A smirk spread over his lips as his lips reached her inside leg; he stroked her slowly and gently causing the muscles on her stomach to contract in anticipation. Kakashi rubbed her fingers against her panties feeling them moisten at his touch. Matsuro bit her lower lip as she squeezed his manhood earning a groan.

Kakashi's hand slipped into her underwear and the next instant Matsuro was desperately gasping for air. He parted her intimate lips caressing her. Kakashi could feel himself getting more and more aroused her he inserted one finger into her wetness. It wrapped around his finger sucking it in deeper pleading for more. Kakashi hissed under his breath attaching her breasts with his mouth as he added another finger. She shifted under his weight moaning and scratching his back as the pleasure increased driving her insane. She wanted more and so did he. Matsuro pushed him off making him lay down in her place. The towel was thrown aside to reveal his excitement. Matsuro couldn't help but notice...Kakashi was big. She smiled as she licked her lips getting on top of the grey haired man. Now she was in charge and it felt great.

She positioned herself above him grabbing onto his manhood and guiding it. She lowered her lips onto him letting out a loud moan as Kakashi buried himself inside her. He grabbed her hips pushing them down even more. Matsuro screamed in pleasure scratching his chest, leaving bloody marks over it. They brought big contrast to his pale skin. She raised her hips almost slipping him out of her then pushed them back down. Kakashi moaned loudly as he once again buried himself completely inside her. Matsuro's smile was filled with passion, her eyes darkened with desire as she moved up and down with Kakashi's guiding her hips. Their heavy breathing mixed together; Kakashi sat up bringing her closer. His arm snaked around her, pushing her head closer and crashing his lips onto hers. They sunk into another mind blowing kissing forgetting everything around them; giving themselves to each other completely.

Kakashi pulled out of her causing Matsuro to groan in annoyance. She clenched onto him her eyes begging for more. He smiled quickly changing their positions. Kakashi positioned her legs on his shoulder; he looked down at the girl in admiration. She looked beautiful. Kakashi eagerly pushed himself inside her unable to wait any longer. His sweat dropped onto her chest and ran down to her stomach, stopping at her belly button. Matsuro moaned louder and louder as the man moved in and out of her massaging her breasts in process. Matsuro lost the track of time; she was completely absorbed into abyss of love Kakashi was giving her.

With a final thrust Kakashi moaned loudly collapsing on her. He was heavy, but the heat spread from his body to hers felt comforting. Matsuro breathed heavily trying to catch her breath. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked at Kakashi whose gaze was piercing her through. She looked back not backing down.

"How long?" he asked still panting. His handsome face looked serious.

"What?"

"How long since your came memories back?" he pressed.

Matsuro looked away. "Since the day I met Jiraiya." She replied unwontedly.

Kakashi fell silent for a while.

"Why didn't you leave?" he finally asked popping himself up on his elbows and looking at her face; Kakashi returned to his usual indifferent self.

"I don't know." Matsuro looked back, her eyes sparkling. Kakashi sat up and put his mask back on his face. Matsuro sighed quietly and stood up; she walked to the wardrobe and took out the clothes she wore of the day they met. She quickly pulled them on and walked to the mirror refusing to look at the grey haired man.

"What are you doing?" his question lingered in her ears.

"Leaving."

Matsuro's eyes widened at the multiple bite marks on her neck. She quickly brushed her hair, putting it into a messy bun. Her lavender eyes shone in the dim light of the room. Kakashi stood up and pulled on his trousers. He quickly approached the girl and stood behind her looking at their reflection in the mirror.

"Will I see you again?" he asked taking a step closer pressing his chest against her back.

"Who knows..." Matsuro whispered quickly slipping away. She picked up the rest of her belongings and marched to the door. Kakashi watched her leaning on the wall with his eyes staring on the floor.

"Matsuro..." he called. She froze at the door. "Sing for me."

Matsuro walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Kakashi snickered bitterly punching the wall. He grabbed onto his hair when he heard a quiet melody behind the closed door.

A couple of tears streamed down Matsuro's cheeks as she quickly disappeared into the darkness of the night, leaving behind someone she knew she would never forget.


End file.
